narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amenominaka/Archive 1
Madara user Madara can most likely use this so add him to the user section he was just killed before he could use it. Nibbler3100 (talk) 06:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Madara theoreticaly can use Six Paths of Pain but he neved did so it ins`t listed, same here.. Rage gtx (talk) 07:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::What kind of logic is that? "Most probably" isn't even evidence.--Elveonora (talk) 11:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::This. Don't got the time for Madara fan boys. =/ -- KotoTalk Page- 14:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I think Madara should be added as Amenominaka user he had an identical Rinnesharingan as she and was able to use Infinite Tsukuyomi so logically he should be able to use Amenominaka as well. He just didn't have a chance to use it.--Oranjelo100 (talk) 18:30, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :You don't have the slightest piece of evidence for that. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 18:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sasuke has the same Mangekyo Sharingan that Shisui had, so he should be able to use Kotoamatsukami, too. Right? Right? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke doesn't have the same MS as Shisui. Patterns of their MS are completely different but Madara's and Kaguya's are identical and Madara already displayed ability to use Infinite Tsukuyomi like Kaguya but just didn't have a chance to use Amenominaka.--Oranjelo100 (talk) 19:19, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :You still don't have the slightest piece of evidence for that. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 19:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) creates dimensions? Latest chapter states that there are 6 dimensions, that means she isn't creating them, just switching from one to another, or not?--Elveonora (talk) 16:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :She is switching from one to another and that would make Kakashi's analysis completely wrong since she is not manipulating reality like genjutsu at all. Kakashi's analysis should be removed--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:45, July 10, 2014 (UTC) But remember she did manipulate individual dimensions, like instantly freezing naruto and sasuke in place, creating a snowslide or making the icicles crush naruto. --Transcendency (talk) 12:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :And I suspected to be Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation--Elveonora (talk) 15:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's dojutsu Call me crazy, but isn't this exactly the same as Sasuke's new dojutsu? Only with inter-dimensional teleporting? I also checked the raw script and Kurozetsu calls it "changing/transformating the world's dimension", so wouldn't this be something else than simply teleporting? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :From what I can tell, people are very... salty... in regards to listing definitive information on Sasuke's Rinnegan, so I don't think you're going to get a good answer here. Personally, I don't really think Kaguya just travels the dimensions, but my theories are just theories. --Atrix471 (talk) 13:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps related, but not the same. Sasuke's has a range and has been shown to switch objects, but not dimensions.--Elveonora (talk) 15:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Kaguya's has a range, too. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Image(s) Since the individual images for each dimension are listed on the Kaguya's Dimensions page, I think the images need altering on this one. I think we should have three images, the first one showing Kaguya about to be sealed by Naruto and Sasuke in the lava dimension, the second one showing her focusing her third eye, and the last showing the sudden change to the ice dimension. Thoughts? --Atrix471 (talk) 17:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary Images Since this article is about shifting the dimensions, I propose to remove the desert dimension image and the acid sea image. The desert image wasn't related to the Shifting technique since Sasuke was thrown there with a portal. As for the acid sea, it was just Obito using Kamui. That will leave the article with the remaining four dimensions that Kaguya actually switched among them.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 21:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Removed all but one. If we're able to find an image before they get sent to lava-land that would suffice to expalin the technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Amenominaka Storm 4 I think we need to discuss if all these pages of Amenominaka variations in Storm 4 AskinNakkLeVaar created are truly necessary. I find it not very responsible of him to create that amount of pages at his own discretion, and I see a lot of flaws in them; actual necessity (since they belong to the same technique anyway), game only names (if they really could be considered as canon techniques shown in the manga or game only techniques) and game only spelling (which differs from the one we use, especially the way to wrote Amenominaka as "Ame no Minaka"). Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed. There is no need for seperate articles, those game-only techniques could be mentioned in this article, just like Flapping Chidori and Dark Chidori in Chidori's article. --JouXIII (talk) 13:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I tagged them for deletion already ('cause they definitely aren't). --Ghostrick142 (talk) 13:14, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm all for their deletion as well. Omnibender - Talk - 15:56, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree. None of those pages are necessary. 16:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC)